


it takes and it gives

by LearnedFoot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mention of Tony Stark's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: You don’t always get a choice.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	it takes and it gives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Title is a twist on the lyrics from [“Wait for It”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulsLI029rH0) (“Death doesn't discriminate/Between the sinners and the saints/It takes and it takes and it takes”).

Sometimes, head buried in Natasha’s neck, sticky and exhausted from orgasm, Pepper wonders: would she trade this for Tony? If she could make magic work differently—Nat still in the Soul Stone, her husband resurrected?

She’s not confident her answer is yes; she’s positive it isn’t a definitive no. Both feel like a betrayal.

“Hey.” Natasha’s voice is low. Her nails scratch Pepper’s scalp, relaxing. “It’s okay. I miss him, too.”

Pepper doesn’t ask how Nat could tell, just pulls her closer, grateful.

“I’m glad I don’t have to miss you anymore,” she replies.

That much, she knows for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
